As the importance of food allergy gains global awareness, this first Food Allergy Gordon Research Conference will focus uniquely on food-allergen-specific immune function in health and disease. In the past 15 years, more than 9,500 articles have been published in food allergy. Nonetheless, these developments have yet to change the standard of clinical care for food allergy: complete avoidance of the allergenic food. The pressing need for effective therapies for food allergy can only be met by developing a deeper and more comprehensive understanding of immune mechanisms. We aim to amplify the increasing momentum of research advances in food allergy with this new GRC focused specifically on its basic and translational aspects from diverse disciplinary perspectives. Leading researchers from around the world with expertise in immunology, molecular and cell biology, and computational biology who are interested in understanding healthy and food-allergic immune function will be featured, including those who study emerging problems such as the role of the microbiome in food allergy, and the mechanisms of desensitization achieved through emerging therapies such as oral immunotherapy. This five-day international scientific conference encouraging free discussion?often of unpublished research?aims to provide cross-fertilization and collaboration among researchers in relevant fields, and will help to develop and integrate this rapidly evolving field. Our Specific Aims are: 1) Establish and maintain a dedicated forum to integrate the efforts of researchers across fields and across the globe; 2) Build a diverse, global community of scientists in a variety of disciplines whose research advances basic and mechanistic research in food allergy; and 3) Mentor early career investigators, postdoctoral scholars, and graduate students, women and minorities, in food allergy research. The inaugural, innovative Food Allergy Gordon Research Conference is designed to meet these aims, to promote cross-fertilization and collaboration among researchers in a variety of disciplines around the globe, towards integrating the emerging field of food allergy research. If the aims of the Food Allergy Gordon Research Conference are achieved, the impact of this new GRC series will be to integrate, strengthen and grow this exciting frontier of basic and translational research, fostering the inclusion of new and underrepresented researchers.